warriorcatsrpgarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
FoxClan/Archive 5
" My point was that I DID love you. Being you is just a trait, I just didnt understand it. But if you dont want me as a mother, the only one you have left, I am okay with that. I just dont want you to hate me. " She sighed, then dipped her head and tail. Life is a circus, join it 00:47, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Miraclekit gorwled. "The sad thing is." She said "Is that I DO HATE YOU NOW!!!!!!!!" She yelled 00:52, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Fine. You dont want me as a mother, I get that. " She sighed, then turned around, and started to walk outside to watch her kits play. Life is a circus, join it 01:03, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Miraclekit rolled her eyes and wished she was back with her best friend Blue, Back at Witchclan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CImGTTuEMEI%7C I know i'm who I am who I am today Cause I knew you 02:42, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mistclaw tried to sleep, to talk to Witch, she had more questions, but knew she wouldnt get them from Miraclekit. Life is a circus, join it 02:45, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Witch reappred. "yes?" she asked 02:50, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- " You have no idea how happy I am to see you! But, I am having problems with Miraclekit, I am trying to explain things to her but its not working. " Mistclaw sighed. Life is a circus, join it 02:53, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Witch looked over. "Whatca trying to tell her?" She asked Bored http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CImGTTuEMEI%7C I know i'm who I am who I am today Cause I knew you 02:56, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- " I am trying to tell her that I love her as my kit, but she hates me now. I apologized, I tried to explain, I cant get through to her! " Mistclaw looked down. Life is a circus, join it 03:00, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Witch rolled her eyes. "But the thing is your lying" she said "You don't love her, She was just being her, You expeted that she would be some perfect little kit like you saw the other queens have, She was being evil and sweet like her self, you wanta know what she told an apprentice, "Darkness is the sweetest of all evils" She was telling the truth, and now her ture colors are showing" Witch told her http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CImGTTuEMEI%7C I know i'm who I am who I am today Cause I knew you 03:06, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- " Now I do, Im wanting to, but she isnt letting me. I dont know HOW to be evil, I'm not like my real parents. " She frowned ---- (WEllthis is going to be a bit diffrent cause we where having a thing where it took WAY to long to load so we did it on chat, The parts that say Meadowwind5 are me And Littleleaf1 are Leafeh's, Sorry) *Witch rolled her eyes, "Yeah sure, The real you would still do this, This is you, No one else, you could be evil if you wanted" she hissed. "Or you could be like the ones who killed everyone from the Clan" She rolled her eyes again "Like you care" She muttereed * Littleleaf1" I WANT to be, though. I just need something of hate! " Mistclaw stomped her paw. * Meadowwind5Witch growled. "Hate!" She yelled "YOU WANT SOMETHING TO HATE!? *WEll *I'll gibve you something to hate." She yelled "Hate the fact that you where the cat i never wanted tobe in my clan, or the pone who I never wanted to bare my only kit's SOUL!" * Littleleaf1" Your clan?! I didnt live all those years ago! Maybe there is something to hate. The fact that I will NEVER be happy with cats talking to be like that! " She hissed at her. * Meadowwind5Witch growled. Closed her eyes for a second and got clam again. "Fine, You didn't I thought that you might have something left inside you to be evil with," She walked over to her "cause darling, Miracle will come for you one day, maybe not today, But soon..... For the enc of your life...." as sjhe said that she falded back into the shadows * Littleleaf1Mistclaw awoke. ' Is she going to KILL me?! ' She thought to herself. * Meadowwind5Miraclekit walked away from where her 'mother' was. She was only going to stay untill she told her borthers and sisters, When they where all warriors. * Littleleaf1Mistclaw glanced at Miraclekit. She quickly sat by her kits. ' I have to try and stay away from her until she apologizes ' She thought again. *Meadowwind5Miraclekit frowned. She had no friends cause she was different from the others. not wanting to be another little perfect kit . She wanted to be her own cat. Not what everyone here wanted her to be. 'I will not com from, I will be me till the day i die......' *Littleleaf1A kit walked into camp. It was a blue-grey shekit with dark yellow eyes. She looked cold, but wasnt shivering. *Meadowwind5Miraclekit ran over to her. "Blue!!!!!!!" she yelled and ran over and tackleed ehr to the ground *Littleleaf1" Miracle! " She yelled back, then got out from under her. " I was reborn, like you! But I ran away from my mother. " Blue smirked. *" How have you been? " Blue finished. *Meadowwind5Miraclekit smiled. "YES!" she yelled. And Smiled. "Here" she frwoned when she said that *Littleleaf1" Hey, I was lost for a good moon, so you are at least lucky to have food. I miss the rats we used to catch. " She sighed. *Meadowwind5Miraclekit smiled. "Rats and Bats" She licked her lips "Wanta meet my littermate who are nothing like me?" she asked *Littleleaf1Blue laughed. " Lucky! I was alone with this weird fluffball. " She gagged. " But sure! Is that them over there? " *Meadowwind5Miraclekit nodded. "Yup blue that's them" she said *Littleleaf1" Dont look too bad. Fluffball was worse. " Blue shrugged. *Meadowwind5Miraclekit laughed "yeah i know what you mean" she said walking over to her mother and her littermates *Littleleaf1Mistclaw didnt move. She was a little afraid. *Blue looked at them, " Hi! Im Blue! " *Meadowwind5Miraclekit smiled. "She's my bestie!" she said loudly *Littleleaf1Blue nodded ... *Mistclaw nodded as well, " Nice. " *Meadowwind5Miraclekit smiled. "Awkwrad turtle" She said *Littleleaf1Blue laughed. She spotted a white tom who seemed good looking to her. She walked up to him. " Hi, what's your name? " Lightkit looked at Blue. She was really pretty, and he liked her. " Lightkit. " He simply said. *Meadowwind5Miraclekit frowned. He never liked her *Littleleaf1 Goldkit saw Miraclekit frown. She was all the package of cheering up. " Are you okay, big sis? " She squeaked. * (Yeah so that's it, Sorry if you don;t like this, but we did our best, so if you don'y you FIX IT! Cause we did this! Thank you, good night) She growled http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CImGTTuEMEI%7C I know i'm who I am who I am today Cause I knew you 03:57, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cinderleaf sighed heavily. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 23:08, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkstar walked over to cinderleaf. "What;s going on?" He asked http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CImGTTuEMEI%7C I know i'm who I am who I am today Cause I knew you 23:12, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- "If only I knew." Cinderleaf replied evenly. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 23:14, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Blue glanced at Darkstar and Miraclekit. " Are we staying, or no? I dont mind staying, your choice. " She asked Miraclekit. Life is a circus, join it 23:50, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Time skip. Things kinda went off in a different direction.) Cinderleaf padded around camp. Some time has past by since the few cats left. Cottonfur "Hope your fall season brings you many colours!" Happy Early/Late Thanksgiving... 04:13, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mistclaw was leaning against the warrior's den wall." Out off all the events that had happened..."She mumbled to herself. Even if the sky is falling down 04:40, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Eaglepaw walked over to Mistclaw. "Hello," she said, what happened to Miraclekit?" Eaglepaw was to young to remember the horror f what had happened with Tomstar and Miraclekit, To young and the fact was that then she didn't care about what happened to the clan, her life then was a sad time with out any happiness or joy, She had found something better now, without anyone's knowing she had been going to the Blazers at night to train, she had more fun there with Fire and Torn and Moon and Sun then anywhere else, even in the clan. All Scoical change come from the People 20:30, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Crowfeather sat near the warriors den. He stared at the ground pawing at the dirt, a scowl shone on his face. ... Cottonfur padded back into camp, a small vole stuck out of her mouth. Cottonfur "Hope your fall season brings you many colours!" Happy Early Thanksgiving... 21:36, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mistclaw tried to smile at Eaglepaw. " For her its just Miracle now. She left about maybe a moon ago. " .... Lightpool saw Cottonfur's catch. " Nice to have more voles around. " He mumbled, trying to be happy. Even if the sky is falling down 23:05, November 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Yum, prey!" Webpaw licked his whiskers. "I'm hungry!" Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 01:08, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Why?" Eaglepaw asked All Scoical change come from the People 01:10, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- " She is going in someone else's pawsteps. Thats about all I know about it. " Mistclaw decided not to say that Miracle wanted to kill her. Even if the sky is falling down 01:11, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cottonfur handed the vole to Webpaw. "Here. I don't need it." She said. Cottonfur "Hope your fall season brings you many colours!" Happy Early Thanksgiving... 04:02, November 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Thanks!" Webpaw meowed, and took a bite of vole. Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 00:06, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cottonfur nodded sadly. Cottonfur "Hope your fall season brings you many colours!" Happy Early Thanksgiving... 02:56, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Eaglepaw nodded and walked over to Cottonfur. "what's wonr?" She asked All Scoical change come from the People 02:18, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cottonfur frowned. "Nothing. I guess that's the problem. Our Clan does nothing." She said. Cottonfur "Hope your fall season brings you many colours!" Happy Early Thanksgiving... 02:21, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Eaglepaw nodded. "we should do something, Cat games day!" She yelled out without thinking, like normal for her All Scoical change come from the People 02:23, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Crowfeather looked up from his sulking. "That's a terrible idea!" He hissed. Cottonfur "Hope your fall season brings you many colours!" Happy Early Thanksgiving... 02:25, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- "sorry"Eaglepaw said saddly looking around camp for any ponit where she could help or get an idea on what she should do, She really wanted to go back to The Blazers, but she could not because she was only sppouse to come at night. All Scoical change come from the People 02:28, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cottonfur narrowed her eyes. "Are you okay Eaglepaw?" She asked Cottonfur "Hope your fall season brings you many colours!" Happy Early Thanksgiving... 02:29, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- (sickness?) Eaglepaw nodded, It was getting really boring here, They had enough pery, no other clans to fight. It was too good to be ture. All Scoical change come from the People 13:50, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Sure) Brokenfoot jumped up from his sleep and coughed. ... Cottonfur frowned. Cottonfur "Hope your fall season brings you many colours!" Happy Early Thanksgiving... 19:26, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Once Webpaw had finished the vole he began to lick himself. Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 00:06, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Brokenfoot ran out of the warriors den and coughed up part of a squirrel. Cottonfur "Hope your fall season brings you many colours!" Happy Early Thanksgiving... 02:06, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Webpaw glanced over at Flightpaw, his best friend, who had begun to cough. Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 18:35, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Eaglepaw looked over to Webpaw, What is this!? All Scoical change come from the People 00:03, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Brokenfoot looked disoriented. Cottonfur "Hope your fall season brings you many colours!" Happy Early Thanksgiving... 00:04, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "someone get the medicine cat!" Darkcystal cryed ~!All Scoical change come from the People ---- "What kind of leader are you?!" Cottonfur hissed at Darkcrystal. .. Whitefoot padded out of the den and went back in. "Purplepetal, we are needed." She said. Cottonfur "Hope your fall season brings you many colours!" Happy Early Thanksgiving... 00:12, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I think there's an illness going around." Webpaw told Eaglepaw worriedly. He hoped Flightpaw would be okay. Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 01:21, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Eaglepaw nodded, the trees now looking m0ore scary, and making sure everthing was atill there All Scoical change come from the People 20:40, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cottonfur snarled at Darkcrystal. Cottonfur "Hope your fall season brings you many colours!" Happy Early Thanksgiving... 20:57, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Flightpaw's coughing got worse, and more rapid. Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall01:07, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mistclaw pricked her ears and looked outside of the warrior's den. " Not greencough, please dont let it be greencough. " She mumbled to herself. Let it snow upon the frozen ground 21:32, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Whitefoot padded out of the medicine cat den. "Not greencough." She said. "This....is Blackcough." Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 21:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mistclaw's eyes went wide. " It cant be..." Let it snow upon the frozen ground 21:42, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I don't want to die." Flightpaw rasped. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 03:21, December 8, 2012 (UTC)